New Beginning after The End
by BelleParker132
Summary: 6 months since The End part 2. Adrian Monk's life has changed, he expected this. But wat he didn't expect were these unexpected feelings towards Natalie. And Natalie, she is confused. Adrian has always been "Mr. Monk" for her, her boss, her employer, could he ever be more? All the signs show one thing They're in love but neither want to accept it. Will they ever be? pls review!
1. Chapter 1- Realization

Its been 6 months…

Six months since things got better for Adrian Monk, which was really rare in our ' Defective Detective's' life. For the first time, he had nothing to worry about..( except that there was a little dust on the mantle..) ..For the first time he had the aching weight lifted from his chest, and… For the first time, he didn't have the past running behind him, dragging him through hell he had always been in…

Six months since he had known…who was responsible, who was to be held accountable, for years of misery, years without the woman who was his everything, his love, his life…his wife, Trudy.

Adrian Monk's life had changed in these past months. As much as he hated change, this one, wasn't very bad, actually it wasn't bad at all…honestly it was good. Adrian would wake up every morning, in the same bed as he did all these years, the difference was, he slept in the middle of the bed…He slept alone, not with regret, guilt or sadness accompanying him each and every night to sleep. For the first time, Adrian Monk slept PEACEFULLY…

His dressing had changes too ( for the better). Gone was the scruffy brown blazer, the white shirt, buttoned up right to the top, and the never-changing matching trousers. He now wore a casual pullover, denim jeans and a dark coloured blazer which he left open. Adrian could never be termed as " hot" but with his new appearance, many women would call him " good-looking". And of course Monk would be oblivious why women would stare at him through their peripheral visions, and why would female suspects talk extra sweetly to him, and sometimes ask him if he was free today?!

Natalie noticed this…she noticed everything changed in his boss recently. She could never be happier than to see her timid Mr. Monk to walk proudly through the streets of San Francisco, being more confident than he ever was…and of course not touching each and every pole they pass. Miraculously, his OCD had slightly diminished too. Natalie, was the first one to notice the way a woman would look at Monk. They would get this glint in their eyes, as he walked towards them, in his typical Monk-walk, Fingertips of each hand touching the other, and ask them questions. The way they would curl their hair with their fingers, and give him looks. Looks which clearly said, " What are doing tonight? Want go out with me?". She would just chuckle at Monk's lack of knowledge about women, or better yet, his innocence. She found it cute how he would stammer when some women would ask him directly, if he would like to go on date with them. She found it more cute when he would look at her, with those intense brown eyes, expecting her to answer for him. It was funny how Natalie started finding all his little quirks cute, rather than annoying, which she did a few months ago…The way she would find herself staring at him, with a smile on her lips, and a dreamy look in her eyes…The way she felt this small current run through her, whenever their hands touched…

She thought, Things HAVE really changed…

But…what she didn't think was, what all this meant?


	2. Chapter 2: Things we think

HEY! Chapter 2's here...hope you like it Please review...need it! :)

Chapter 2: Thinking of her...Thoughts about him..

Adrian monk, being the finest detective of San Francisco was yet again on a crime scene. And like always, everyone just stood there and watched him in awe as he picked up clues people would never even think about noticing. Randy flipped his notebook back and forth as he stood behind Cap. Stottlemeyer who was waiting for monk to find yet another clue which would open his case wide open. Natalie watched from a distance, with a packet of wipes in her hand, ready for a "Monk" emergency. She found it strange..no…wait, she found it fascinating..the way he would notice the smallest details, at the same time never failed to see the big picture. The way he would move his hands around, keeping them at an equal distance and scan the surroundings. She couldn't help but smile, she had seen Monk solve so many unsolvable cases that she now thought, if it was him, there would be no perfect crime. " This carpet has been recently moved, there's no dust on it…..Thank god..". Natalie chuckled at his yet another monkish comment. " and trails can be clearly seen, the shelf looks moved too. There are no signs of struggle but looks like someone tried to keep the things back in place..but failed to do so . This was where the murder took place. Of course whoever did it has wiped down the place really well." Stottlemeyer huffed and said, " Thanks Monk, I'll get forensics down here…in case our suspect left something behind. See you at the station. C'mon Randy." Randy followed Captain out of the crime scene.

Monk and Natalie headed towards the door, to leave the crime scene. Suddenly, Natalie felt a warm hand on her back. She took in a sharp breathe to realize it was Adrian's hand, resting on her lower back as they moved out of the door. This was new, he had never done this before. They would hold hands sometimes, before it was just Natalie who would put her arm around his, but in the past few months, she noticed that Monk would take her arm sometimes too, he would hold her hand as they walked through the city. Thinking about this, a soft moan left her body, as she smiled. Before she realized they were in the car, driving back to the precinct. Monk was driving. I know..shocking …It has been a while since he started driving. Of course initially, he would comment every second, " Are we on the right side of the road?" "im maintaining my speed limit, why isn't he?!" " Does any follow the rules around here?" "oh my god Natalie, we could have died! " "Who gave him a license?!"….but now….there road trips were quieter, more peaceful, and she loved it. She loved to just look at him, that calmness on his face she'd rarely see. Sometimes he would catch her staring and grinning, he'd ask what was she looking at but she'd just wave a hand and say nothing. First, he would look at her like she was crazy, and then start laughing. Oh what she wouldn't do to see him laugh like that all the time…..she thought that she could make him happy….if he would let her…NO! What is she even thinking?! the truth was….she didn't know.

"So..". Natalie literally jumped out of her seat hearing his voice. "Im sorry I didn't mean to startle you.." . The reason for her to be startled was just thinking about him, before she heard his voice.

Monk had noticed a change in Natalie's behaviour….he notices everything….its what he does. She had been quieter, shallower and always deep in thought. So many times he would just find her, sitting and staring off into nothing. It wasn't like her. This scared him….a lot…maybe more than it should. It was true, in the past few months his and Natalie's friendship had become stronger. And it was natural he thought. When two people go through so much together and have been there for each other day and night for years….it IS natural….Of course he had no doubt in his mind that Natalie has been one of the only people he had in these years…years for darkness..grief. His OCD also diminished when he touched her…he didn't feel scared or disgusted…in fact..he liked it when she would hold his hand. Maybe because he knew she was clean ENOUGH. He just LOV...i mean he just LIKED Natalie's smile a lot. The way she would banter..the way she teased him…he didn't show..but he liked it. The glimmer in eyes….Her soft blonde curls..her red lips which….WOAH! Why is thinking all this stuff? I mean..maybe he…no…Natalie…she's a friend…best friend..he shouldn't think about all this…not right now at least.

"umm you were saying something Mr. Monk?" It was him who lost in thoughts this time. "Ah..Yes. Molly's coming back from her internship program tonight so I thought you and Julie could accompany us for dinner?" He said with a smile. Molly….he loved her…his daughter. Natalie noticed the way his face lit up talking about her. She was glad he found Molly…He had someone to love….though he does have me…..and Leland, Randy, Julie of course…. " Oh that's great! we'd love too." "Okay…so my house..at 9? her flight will be here by 8..so after she's settled in…you know just organize her suitcase..change into cleaner clothes…We can have dinner" he said. She chuckled…" Sure. 9's perfect"

When they reached the precinct….Natalie saw a familiar face outside…waiting for her. Monk recognized him too…But he couldn't say….as to why he wasn't happy to see him..and felt this bit of anguish inside him.

It was Steven Albright.


	3. Chapter 3: He is here but he is not

HI! its quite along chapter..sorry if I have over written..but here it is..chapter 3. Thanks you to the people who reviewed last time. helped a lot to write this chapter. Please keep on giving you reviews..need them a lot! I repeat pls review!

Chapter 3: "He" is here…..but he is not.

There he was….Steven Albright with his striking white navy uniform and a toothy smile he always had on his face. Natalie was shocked at first, Steven wasn't suppose to return for another month from his posting at the underwater vessel. Before she could react to his presence, Steven came running towards her and kissed her hard on her lips. Natalie didn't know why, but she couldn't kiss him back…..not right now…not in front of…..Her gaze shifted from behind Steven's shoulder to Adrian with a weird look on his face. Was it…Anger…?

Adrian Monk always knew everything about people. The way they would act, why would they act that way, were they hiding something..or better yet, if they were lying. He was great at interpreting people's action, thoughts and behavior. But of course….its a gift and a curse…Most of the times he would fail to acknowledge his own feelings or actions. When he saw Steven kiss Natalie…..he felt this strange burn inside him…suddenly eyebrows became furrowed. His hands rolled into fists and his teeth clenched in an involuntary action. This ager was towards…..Steven..? WHY?! Why would he feel angry towards Steven..and his kissing Natalie..? It was the only thing on his mind…why….

Natalie on the other side…had all her attention towards Monk. The way he was looking at her. The way his face slowly subsided from anger to…anguish…and pain..when Steven pulled back and probably said " I missed you…" which of course Natalie didn't hear..and kissed her again. She was startled when she heard Steven's voice loud enough this time. " How are you, beautiful? You have no idea how it was for me to stay there since the past 6 months!" he said, to which Natalie reacted with a smile and a quiet "I missed you too…".

Adrian had turned his face away when Steven kissed Natalie again….it was a rather….unpleasant..? or disturbing sight for him. He had never felt this way before…to see someone kiss another person…was not at all a big deal. Or maybe to see someone kiss Natalie was…..He has seen Natalie being kissed by men before. She has been in quite a lot of relationships before…she had been a busy women. Who could blame her, she indeed was beautiful…her smile…it was perfect…her lips symmetrically spread across her face...He didn't notice this before, except a few months ago…Maybe because unlike him, she would always keep up a smile even if they were in trouble. Her blonde curls were so beautiful..so magically soft..How did he know? He's never touched Natalie's hair intentionally, but when she would cross or go past him, her hair would brush against him sometimes and it was great feeling….NO! Why would that be a great feeling?! Why are these thought coming to him…..? why now…? Did something change between them? did he feel…..

Before he could finish his thought he felt a hand on his shoulder. " Mr. Monk..Its so nice to see you! Long time…" Steven offered a hand…but was going to take it back as he remembered Mr. Monk had never been a keen hand shaker. To his shock, Adrian Shook his hand firmly…so firmly that Steven slightly stumbled. " Woah! You seem to be doing good Mr. Monk", he said trying to put a smile to his astonished expression..but failed. Natalie smiled a little, she thought that people should know..he was not the same timid Adrian Monk anymore. " Its nice to see you too…welcome back", he said with a heavyset voice, full of confidence….which was 'un-monk' like. Steven studied Monk from bottom to up…his cloths had changed with his personality. He could see his slight muscular arms, bulging out of his blazer sleeve..he had a good physique this time.

Natalie's eyes were on Adrian too. She studied him too…not to recognize his changes…but to admire them. It happened again…the same dreamy smile…the same look in her eyes…as she observed him..like she did a lot of times…and more recently. Of course Adrian Monk looked better…not that he didn't before…but yes…he was more fit. Since he had to give the fitness test to continue his detective work at the precinct..he thought it would be better if he stayed fit all the time. Every morning, Adrian would change into running shorts and a white sweat shirt. Of course if it was in his hands, he would run in his blazer and trousers…but Natalie insisted a change in outfit. He would run 2 miles everyday on the streets of San Francisco. Recently, he had become less confused and weirded out when women would gaze at him…in fact..he felt strangely satisfied of himself. And of course, Natalie would see him every day..enter the house while sitting on the couch. He would come in…sometimes drenched in sweat..which made his skin glistening and his white sweatshirt a little transparent. This view gave Natalie chills…her heart would beat wildly when she saw him. What she didnt know was mostly it was the same for Adrian. Tired and drained..he would see Natalie sitting on the couch, holding a magazine and her slender legs folded. The simplicity of the situation….made his heart beat faster… They would force smiles at each other…to hide the strong impulses both were getting. And then..their day would continue…murder, precinct, trial, crime scene…

Grabbing her out of her thoughts, Steven took her by the wrist and turned her face towards him. " I've got a surprise for you, sweetheart. I've made a reservation of us at _La deliceaux…_ the famous restaurant near St. Alvs street. You've always wanted to go there, right?!" he said grinning. " Ye..Yes I did. that's great.." she said with far less enthusiasm. If it was a few months ago…she would be jumping and screaming…as _La deliceaux_ was one place she's always wanted to go...but…she couldn't….she didn't want to…Suddenly it occurred to her.." Oh wait! Actually you see Steven..Molly is coming today and Mr. Monk has invited us over for dinner so maybe you could join us and.." she tried to explain but, " No Natalie…I think you and Steven should go have dinner and spend some time together…after all..he's back after such a long time…I don't want ya'll to be interrupted and..you know..i-ah..actually..". Natalie didn't like this…it was a long time since they have had a proper dinner together…a family dinner..though they weren't family. They had been busy with their cases recently and things have been hectic lately..but this dinner was her only chance to spend quality time with him…she didn't know why…but she DID want to spend time with him..and ONLY him. She wanted to know him…know him BETTER….look at his adorable flaws closely…his cute obsessive quirks..But now Steven was here…and now Adrian was cancelling it?! She didn't want this to happen. " But Mr. M-Monk..i had said that we'll be there and I-ah.." "Its alright Natalie….Molly's gonna stay here for a couple days…we can plan someday again…Ya'll should..enjoy…" he said with a sad look. "But Mr. Mo-" she said trying but…. " Thanks a lot Mr. Monk….maybe we can meet up again some other time ..I'd love to see Molly.." Steven interrupted., " Come on beautiful…let me take you home and make you feel happy", he said with a sly smile. Adrian felt strange again..those words left a bad taste in his mouth..maybe because he knew that Steven was going…he was…..with Natalie..and..it just….didn't feel…right. Which really WAS strange..what did he expect..they were in a relationship. Natalie heard the words…but she was to broke to actually realize what they meant. Why would he cancel it..? He loved to spend time with her and Julie..especially when Molly was around..he felt safe..he felt like he really did have a family. But..now…did he say no because of Steven? Will he start to repulse her..now that Steven is here..? Does he not need her anymore..? Will she have to quit?! NO! she couldn't let that happen..she just couldn't . She spoke again, " Mr. Monk are you sure its ok..coz I-ah…." before she could finish, Steven grabbed her by her arms and put them around his neck." Oh Nat..he said its alright..Mr Monk wont mind.." then he leaned in close to her ear.." No more discussion…let's go home..its been so long since we…" Natalie tried to pull away a little..she didn't want this here..outside..but actually, it was not the people she was worried about who would look at them..it was just that one person. Steven tightened his grip.." I want to feel your touch Nat…I wanna feel you..again.." and he kissed her again. Though he was leaning against Natalie's ear…he was a bit too loud..or maybe Adrian Monk had super hearing. These words made him furious..and disgusted. He just quickly turned around and said, " You both have a good time, I need to be somewhere.." He started walking towards the car but then he turned back and said something that made Natalie extremely worried about the future they held.." And Natalie..you can take the day off…maybe tomorrow too. I am sure this was a tiring week..and Steven's…..here. If you want…...you can come again next week..so you have more time to together. And…just….be back when you want..there are no new cases so….and I'm going to spend the week reading some case files. Have the week off….Go-Goodbye. " He got in the car….and soon pulled off. Leaving Natalie wonder…why was the person she lov-…the person she wanted to be with was driving away..left in the arms of a man she didn't really lo- " Oh my gad! Mr. Monk has changed a lot. I like him like this..he gave you a week off…maybe even two! That we have a week together..oh my..what am I gonna do with you" He gave another sly smile.

Before she knew it..she was in her house. ..with Julie gone to college..she would only come to visit a few times..When Natalie wasn't at Monk's, she'd spend her time alone in this here..it wasn't even a home now…just a house. Of course it was different when Adrian was here..she would watch him rearrange stuff..all around the house..and she loved to see him. Steven changed into casuals and walked towards Natalie. " I missed this so much.." he said..While kissing her on her lips. Steven continued to kiss her…until she couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was doing something wrong..like she was betraying Adr- " Steve I…" she said as she pulled away. "Not tonight..you should sleep..you're just back and you need you rest." " You're right…waiting will make it better….goodnight sweetheart.". As they went to bed…Natalie was left..lying on her bed thinking of only one person. What if what happened today was just Adrian's way of saying he doesn't need her now. As crazy as it sounds..right now..it feels like she needs him. She couldn't handle not seeing him everyday, every morning with that sweet smile of his..watching him work miracles on the crime scene. Her job wasn't well paying..but..she just couldn't leave him. People would ask her, "Why do you work for him? does he need you so much? Are you afraid what will happen to him if you leave?" she just wanted to say, " I'm afraid what will happen to me…."

She still slept trying to make herself believe that everything will be fine…..Wish her future could say the same thing…..but….It didn't…


	4. Chapter 4- Here we are

HI! im sorry couldn't update! there was smthing wrong with …couldn't login. Anyways….my exams just got over..still managed to finish the chapter…just for you guys Thanks Darkfay , Alex hoodle and everyone else (guests) for reviewing! here's chapter 4…hope ya'll like it! Thanks again…and pls pls pls pls review!

Chapter 4- Here we are….

As soft morning light, fell on her face gently, Natalie snuggled in her bed. She didn't know if she was asleep, or awake or somewhere in between. Like the last bit of her sleep was fading away into reality, when she felt a warm hand around her waist. She couldn't help but smile. This warmth, These soft fingertips reminded her of only one person she knew. She could feel his breathe against her head…his face buried in her hair. But as her started gaining consciousness from this dream..she knew it wasn't real….It couldn't be him. She didn't turn her head to witness the reality…she just went on with it..thinking it was the person she wanted it to be. She closed her eyes…and soon fell asleep again.

Something wasn't right…Something seems askew…wrong. Adrian thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He just stared at the ceiling..aimlessy..When he saw her…..again. She walked slowly towards him….."Hello Adrian…."

She slowly opened her eyes…and sat up on her bed. Steven slept peacefully next to her. While setting her messy hair a little..she looked at the clock. It was 8 already…She was LATE! She quickly got up..and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up. She moved the brush furiously against her teeth..when…..She looked at herself in the mirror..and felt dumb. She realized she didn't have to go to Adrian's today. It was her day….off. She washed her face and stepped out of the bathroom to find the bed empty. She looked around..when Steven suddenly came from behind kissed her on her neck. "Good morning sweetheart.." he said, as Natalie stood there..still a little startled. Natalie gave him a smile. " What happened Nat? You seem a little off recently…?" He asked to which she just shook her head to say its nothing. " Anyways..I've planned the whole day for us! First lunch….a good film..Dinner at _Le Delicieux.._ and then we'll come home and have some more fun…and then….I can spend the whole night showing you how much I've missed you baby…" Steven said with a bright smile. " That's great..sweetie..Thank Yo-". The phone rang..interrupting them Steven went and picked it up. " Good morning sir….Okay..But Sir I have been relieved of my duties and…Ok, I understand sir. Thank you Sir. Have a nice one.". He kept the phone down in dismay and said, " Don't be mad..but I have to go..there's an emergency at the headquarters. I'll be back from the vessel at night. I'm so sorry Nat..we can plan this tomorrow. Don't wait up.."..Natalie felt…she didn't know how she felt..she should feel disappointed coz their plans were ruined but..she..just..didnt't." Its okay Steve..i understand sweetie..I'll see you later then.." she said..

It was no one else but…Trudy. He hadn't "seen" her in the past months..but here she was. "How are you Adrian..? I see that you've changed..and I am soo happy for you"..she said in her soft voice. Adrian couldn't help but stammer." T-Trudy..I-I am just. Its been so long since you..and..i-ah.." She chuckled." Oh Adrian..its okay. I've just come here..to tell you that..its good to move on. And I am going to give you some advice which you should listen….I love you Adrian..and I know you loved me too..I am thankful to you for that…but.." "Trudy..i still do and i-" He tried to speak..but the words were stuck down his throat. " Listen Adrian…you have an amazing ability to love someone so much..that…it makes women feel like..They're the only one you'll ever love…like they're your everything..its a great feeling..i can tell..i've felt it. And you have such a big heart Adrian..there's so much love in you…I cant see it going waste..You HAVE to learn to love again…" Why would she tell him that..He loved her..more than anything or anyone..and now she wants him to love someone else the way he did her….That's just…..its just…"No..i CANT do that Trudy..i love you…and even if I had to…I'd never find someone like you…who loved me so much for being..me…" She smiled again…"Look around you Adrian..you already do..Why look for something..that's right in front you…"

That's when he woke up with a start. _Look around you Adrian..you already do..Why look for something..that's right in front you…. right in_ _ **front**_ _you…._ That's all he thought about….He got up..to start his day. Shampooed hair…clean shaved..He stepped out of the bathroom..to look at himself in the mirror as he took his cloths out of the cupboard. _Would someone really love ME? but I'm soo..umm…_ He stood there wondering…..

As Steven left the house….Natalie thought about what do to…she could g-…or she could j-….there was nothing to do! But then she thought..There was one place she could always go..One person who'll never mind her…The place that now felt like home…She took her car eyes..and left the house with a smile on her face…

He just remembered..he had left his pullover over the hall..so he went to take it..When he noticed the door was open! He sprinted towards the doo..making a leap he closed…feeling embarrassed. He wasn't..well…dressed…tying a towel around the waist doesn't even count as wearing something…and if someone would have seen him like this! It wasn't a big deal…He had a towel wrapped around his Waist..but for someone whom everyone has seen only in buttoned up shirts..it was a pretty big deal. He just thought that the door must have opened by itself..he had to fix before a tragedy takes place..yes…someone seeing him like that..counts as a tragedy..it does. He headed towards the bedroom to dress…but he didn't notice that the door had opened again…and was left open..

As Natalie parked in front of his apartment, she felt good..to see him…felt good. She went upstairs to find his door open. Suddenly..she sensed something was wrong! He wouldn't leave his door open like this! She slowly headed towards the house…and pushed the door open slightly. The hall was empty..no signs of struggles…it isn't a burglary….( Yes..she was an assistant of a detective). She stepped inside the hall..to find someone in the bedroom…She took a stick near the mantle in her hand and headed towards the bedroom slowly..not to make any noise so that the stranger doesn't know she's here….

But…it …wasn't..a…stranger. She saw Adrian inside. He was dressing up…he wore jeans and a brown belt…and….what she noticed was..he wasn't wearing a shirt..or even a t shirt..he was unbuttoning one to wear it. She couldn't help but stare..at him..at his body…and the way he looked. She had NEVER…and like NEVER seen him like this…always covered..not even a part of his upper body bare..and now…there he was. Like any women..She observed him..his bare chest..He looked suddenly more…attractive. His broad shoulders melting perfectly into his toned chest and muscular arms..the way his back..seemed to hold his body straight upright. She noticed..He didn't have any chest hair..He would have..but he shaved them..She chuckled at this..what seemed to be another one of his hygienic changes..but…He looked so….what was the word….Hot? could she say that? She could but it seemed weird to describe that way..to see his this way..

She quickly turned away..before he saw her. She just stood back at the door..and ringed the bell..waiting for him to come out….dressed…

Adrian quickly put his pullover on and went towards the door. "Natalie..What are you doing here? I mean….just come on in.." he said as Natalie stepped inside. He noticed that she was breathing heavily..like she experienced something or..saw someone…He didn't ask her thought. She smiled through her thoughts.."Steven's gone out for some work..i thought I'll come here. do you mind" He smiled," Of course not..i'm glad that you came.." he said as he stared deep into her eyes. Natalie couldn't help but stare back right into them..Just then she thought..why was she doing this? With Steven here…He looked no less than a model..but..he didn't have those chocolate brown eyes..she wouldn't even mind stare into all day. " I mean good you came…." he said turning away. As Natalie just stood there. She did it again…sometimes..he would just stare at her for a moment..and she stared back..what it seemed like forever. She hated how much she loved his eyes….

Adrian went to the kitchen and offered Natalie coffee..to which she smiled and thanked him. As he noticed her sitting and going through a magazine. _That's right in front you…. right in_ _ **front**_ _you…._ He remembered those words. But shook his head and went back to coffee making.

Natalie wasn't really reading anything. Her thoughts were going back to when she saw him…and it just..The infatuation…this small moment created in her..was astonishing. She just looked blankly at the magazine..to divert her mind from him….

" I saw her today…." He said..as he walked towards Natalie with two coffee cups. Natalie knew who"her" as…but suddenly…the thought that he still thought about her..and still lov-…It just made her feel miserable..she didn't know why..She didn't want to know what she told him..She couldnt take it anymore….Him going on and on about how much he loved it…it broke her from inside….it BROKE her. But..as a friend..she should be there for him…no matter what. "What did she say..? " She asked him..hesitating. She took a deep breathe in….and became all ears…..


	5. Chapter 5- Our Moment

chapter 5 - Our moment.

HI GUYS! a lil late in updating…..net problems . Anyways…Its kind of long…just for you guyz Thanks to everyone who reviewed, DarkFay and Pomy alam and all the guests! I love you all! Please review I need to know what you guyz think about the story…when I don't get reviews….its kind of disheartening….I feel like ya'll don't like the story! So if ya'll want me to update faster..motivate me with reviews! PLS PLS PLS Review..it will take you seconds but will make my day :) thanks again….Hope ya'll enjoy it—here's chapter 5

"She..um…she just told me something that I've been thinking about since last night…It was a little unexpected..and..well…." He stammered dangerously, because he could already see Natalie leaning against him, with a worried look on her face, waiting for him to finish. "Mr. Monk..what did she say?" She asked, with her eyes full of concern. Adrian Monk didn't stammer…at least not recently.. and the way his gaze was stuck to the ground, not even turning towards her face once…She knew something was wrong. "Trudy told me to….well…she just said that I should…maybe I could..just…Move On…"

He let it out..and shifted his gaze to look her in the eyes. Natalie couldn't believe what she had just heard…Adrian Monk..he did change since Trudy's case…and of course it made him better. But this was big…The person..who everyone thought that will always be stuck with dead wife Forever…who will never be able to love someone again….just said the words "Move on". And..now..maybe she could..i mean..now that he's ready to move on…she could tell him that. – " It just felt.." He said…getting her back to reality from her thought.."It felt right. And she told me that I could love again…without actually betraying her in any way…coz..she will always be in my heart..and..well..But I'm not a very….how to put this…? Yes! Likeable person, and I don't think anyone would actually love me..that way." as these words came out, Natalie didn't know what to say or do..coz she was..it was too much for her too take in at the moment. Him being ready to move..and…him thinking that he is not a likeable person! How could he think that no one will love him that way?! Doesn't he know that she…wait..he really doesn't know….he doesn't… " After Trudy..i've become..well..weird..as most people will say..with my OCD and other problems..i just..." At his words..Natalie felt like she was going to explode! All she wanted was to tell him how amazing he is! How his eyes would make people to turn and look back at him! How is smile is one of the most beautiful things in her life! And how is muscular arms..and his..his….Oh my God! _Why would he even think that! I lov- I just..he's such a beautiful person!_ So many thoughts going through her mind..but at the moment all she could manage was.." That's not true Mr. Monk…." He looked at her..as if trying tell her that he knew it…and she didn't have to lie to make him feel better. That look made Natalie roll her eyes…Why didn't he just believe her? " Mr. Monk…The last thing you are is weird..You have some quirks..but who doesn't!? Have you ever seen people look at you when you're on the crime scene? They watch you as if your some god…No one dares to disturb you when you're on the scene..And you sure as hell haven't seen the look on everyone's faces when you discover a clue..which no one else ever could! And you must have noticed how woman stare at you…"..With this..he became a little shy..and a blush came up his cheeks..Natalie couldn't help but smile…He looked extremely cute when he blushed..! " And you..umm.." she stammered coz the way he looked at her..waiting …as if he wanted to hear more about himself…more about his good points…He looked like a little boy…she couldn't handle him looking like that..with those loving eyes…but she couldn't stay quite..he wanted to hear more..and. _oh god! If only he knew..i could go on and on about him all day..but not with him looking at me that way."_ And..well..they don't stare at you for nothing..it is because you look good Mr. Monk…attractive..and I think..i know..that..you are a really beautiful person.." She said effortlessly…not to say something wrong..or something which would display her feelings towards him. " Natalie..i just..Thank you..for..well…Everything. I don't what I'd do without you.."..he said. _And I don't what I'd do without you.._ She thought. He continued.." And she also told me that the person who'd love me..is well..I'll find 'her' some day…that she was.." Natalie's heart was beating faster than ever before… _Is he already in love with someone?! or is he talking about someone in general?!_ She calmed herself…to listen to him.." she said that she was _right in front of-" TRING TRING_ That's when Natalie's phone rang and destroyed their moment. Natalie picked up the phone as she cursed the timing. " Hello Captain. Yes…okay sure. Be there in 10." Monk sat there as she kept the phone back in her bag. He was this close to telling her that…that he was actually kind of..but. "It was Captain….We have a case…" She said disappointed. " Okay..Let's go. I'll drive".

They were in the car, with the precinct just minutes away. "Mr. Monk..you were…telling me something?" she asked. " Oh it was nothing…I can tell it to you later. Maybe after the case…" He said..trying to avoid the conversation somehow.

Natalie's phone rang again. She didn't look quite happy as he looked at the called ID. It was Steven. Natalie looked at Adrian..and Adrian just turned his head away towards the road…showing no concern about who's call it was..or as if he doesn't care even if its Steven. She noticed it again…the look in hiss eyes..the dark gloomy one. She picked up the phone…but not shifting her gaze from his face. " Hi Steve. Oh that's sad sweetie .they need you? So 4 more days? I umm.. I'm at home..yes." Adrian turned his head towards her… _Why would she lie?_ " Okay..bye…..Love you too." She said..with the last 3 words in a very quite voice..as if she didn't want to say them. She kept the phone inside and looked at Monk. O f course he didn't ask her why she lied..but she knew he expected an answer." He thinks I'm on a vacation and..that I should work a little less.." He just nodded sternly.. "But he doesn't know that I really like my job…" This phrase made Adrian turn his head towards her…and give her one of his most brightest smiles. of course..it happened again…Her heart was beating wildly..as he continued to smile at her. " I Like it too…especially..the part where I have a wonderful partner to help me with it.." He said..realizing that he used the word 'PARTNER' instead of 'ASSISTANT' ….maybe because she was that…a partner…a friend..who has always been there. Yes…she heard it right…a Partner. It felt so…so..right and she couldn't be happier. He has always respected her..and she knew it. After all..Adrian Monk was different from all the other men…He has never disrespected her..or done anything which he would indicate he was a bad person. He has been the only man in her and Julie's life for a while now..But he has never tried to take advantage of her loneliness in any way…instead he has always been there. Of course she has had a lot of..well relationships with men before. But none of them stayed….She felt happy and a little less lonely..but..none of her boyfriends were good enough for her..and she didn't know why. Julie and Mr. Monk have been the only constants in her life for years now. All the boyfriends and crushes now seemed to be just a phase in her life. As for Steven..she actually didn't know. He reminded her of Mitch a lot. It like she's trying to hold on to him by being with Steven. But this was wrong..She cannot be in a relationship with Steven just because he is a copy of Mitch..when all he ever will be..is someone who reminds her of her dead husband. She cannot betray Steven like this too..he deserves someone better..after all he is a good guy. She has moved on..after Mitch..but sometimes she feels like it was Yesterday when Mitch was with her….Being with Steve will just remind her of the past…the painful past which hurts. She needs someone different..not a copy of Mitch..but someone she could love..and not compare him to her late husband. Talking about being different..of course reminded her of one person.

She turned to her side to see Adrian staring at her.."Hello? Where have you been?" he said chuckling and waving a hand in front of her eyes. " We've reached milady.." he said in a comical voice…as if she was a queen. She chuckled..no..she Laughed. And he loved to see that. The crinkles by her eyes when she smiled…sent him into a trance…She tilted her head backwards when she laughed…Her blond curls fell on her face beautifully ..as she laughed. His hand instinctively moved…..as he tucked her strand of her behind her ear. She stopped laughing..as she felt his hand near her face. She looked him in the eye...as he stared back right into hers. His hand then slowly moved to cheek…to gently caress it. _What am I doing?_ He thought. Natalie felt his soft fingertips on her cheek…the warmth of his hand..the way he looked at her…All she wanted to do was….kiss him. Show him how she felt but..that would probably scare him so much that he tells her to quit! she didn't want that…right now..his hand..his touch..was enough. Natalie turned her head slightly to feel his hand on her cheek…and she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Adrian..he didn't know what to do..so his hand just lingered on her cheek for a little while. He started at her..with a puzzled look…the way she had closed her eyes…and her breathing was heavy..he didn't know if he liked this or not? Did she want him to take his hand back..or just let it be the way it? Natalie's eyes were closed…she didn't need to see his face right now..coz she knew it must have confusion written all over it..she just wanted his hand to be like this. Then….something unexpected happened….Adrian…he let his hand be on her cheek for a while..but slowly..he caressed it with his thumb. He made small circles on her soft skin with his fingertips. That's when Natalie felt like she was gonna explode with feelings….she opened her eyes..and looked into his. Surprisingly..he wasn't confused anymore..instead he had a small smile on his face…it was filled with uncertainty..but it was a smile. She smiled back at him…Adrian opened his mouth to say something when- _HONK HONK_ a car behind honked…he totally forgot that his car was right in front of the precinct. He quickly gripped the steering wheel..and parked on the side.

No one said anything for a moment…actually longer than a moment. What just happened was too confusing for both of them…the way they felt…at the touch of skin…. Suddenly Monk turned towards Natalie and started leaning close. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her..and…maybe she wouldn't mind…maybe….But as he leaned in close to open the car's door for her. She stepped out quickly..to avoid the awkwardness. She didn't want to talk about what just happened…she really didn't. But Adrian…he did. "Natalie…." he said. but she just turned away..she didn't want a confrontation..she couldn't handle one right now. "Mr. Monk I just…" But he interrupted her. " No…Natalie listen to me…this is all a mistake and..just.." These words struck her hard…. " I am sorry..i know..its crazy to think that we'd ever..you know ..but I couldn't stop and..i m just…" She felt dizzy right now..he was calling the beautiful moment they shared a mistake…she was a second away..from breaking down in front of him but she controlled. "Natalie…listen..…"

She didn't know what he was going to say..but she knew she couldn't handle it. She turned away…to be prepared for his words..the words she never wanted to hear anyways…...


	6. Chapter 6- So much to say

Chapter 6 – So much to say…

Hi everyone! I know im kinda late. Im not doing well at all…got cough..fever..and headaches. Then there's school work which is killing me. Life is so unfair sometimes thanks alex hoodle, darkfay, pomy alam..and the guest who reviewed…love ya'll. Anyways…..GUESS WHAT? there's a case ahead of us! read the story of course…im not gonna tell ya'll XD! So…iv overwritten I guess…it's a long chapter. Pls follow/favorite the story too! it'd mean a lot to me! and of course…Don't forget to review…im becoming busier day by day…exams and stuff…so if ya'll want me to continue with the story regularly….THEN REVIEW! Convince me to continue with it (im not blackmailing XD! haha :P) PLS PLS PLS review and tell me if I should continue…and why? what do you like about the story…thanks. So…here's chapter 6,….hope ya'll like it…..

"Natalie…..I'm..i just…" He tried to explain..but words couldn't express his thoughts at the moment. His mind was a mess right now…thoughts rushed through his mind at infinite speed…even he couldn't slow them down to actually understand any of them. As for Natalie….She waited..for Adrian to gather his thoughts. She didn't turn around to face him...but when minutes passed by with them just standing in the parking lot with nothing to say..Natalie shifted her gaze towards him. She turned to see him staring right at her…it was like all this time she had turned her face to the other side…he was staring at her…he hadn't moved his gaze even once. He looked into her eyes…as she did into his…both searching for answers….answers to questions they never even asked themselves.

 _What am I doing? Adrian….he…he'll never see me that way….._

 _What am I doing..? its Natalie…she'll never see me that way…_

" I want to talk to you Natalie….but…maybe right now isn't a good time." He said….avoiding this confrontation. Natalie was actually relived…coz she herself didn't know what she was feeling and why? How could she ever tell him…. " Okay Mr. Monk…". was all she managed.

They both headed inside the precinct to see Randy standing near the coffee maker. He was staring at it weirdly. Maybe the coffeemaker wasn't working. Randy put the glass under it…and tried to switch it on..nothing happened. Then he slightly hit the coffeemaker…still nothing. And of course….Randy…was Randy….he started violently pushing the coffee maker..moving it up and down..and sideways too. Still nothing came out…..Natalie and Monk continued to watch Randy and his endless struggle. Finally…. Randy gave up. He put the glass on the side. With a look of disappointment…..He hit the coffee maker one last…this time..it did work..except…. _AHHH HOT!_ except this time…the extremely hot coffee feel on the newly shined shoes of Disher and he screamed. Natalie laughed so hard that her stomach was aching and it looked like she couldn't breath! Adrian rolled his eyes…..It was RANDY..here…this was expected. The whole precinct broke out into giggle fits as Disher struggled to remove his shoe..but failed terribly as he touched the hot coffee on his shoe again! Natalie laughed… Adrian knew that Natalie moved backwards when she laughed…and this time..he felt she was going to fall backwards! As Natalie continued to laugh like crazy…Adrian subtly and slowly moved his hand behind Natalie's back…He kept it on a distance…as to not actually touch her..but he kept it in a way that he could catch her if she fell on the floor laughing. With everyone laughing around him…. He stood there awkwardly… with concern in his eyes… _Oh my god…what if she falls while laughing? Right now…..it does look like she will…..But at least she's_ _ **laughing…..**_ with one hand behind Natalie's back….he looked at her. Her smile was indeed the best make-up she could ever wear. He wondered…all the guys she had dated..did they fall for that smile? That beautiful smile….the way she pursed her lips together…the way her eyes crinkled..and shined. Or maybe it was her eyes….yes…Those beautiful glistening blue eyes…which seemed to just melt with his chocolate brown ones…when she looked at him. The way her gaze was so comforting at the same time…it felt like she could see right through him. Her hair…were no less…soft…blonde curls…which seemed to fall on her face perfectly…..Every strand of her hair…fell in the right place…making her so beautiful. Or maybe it was just…. _All Of Her….._ that made them fall for her. When he thought about the way she had been there for him…helped him through it all…it made it impossible for him..not to lov-…. _Why do these thoughts come to me? Why..right now?_

And there she was….Natalie started to fall a little backwards after her never ending laugh…But before she could actually fall..or even started to fall..she felt _his_ hand on her back. She turned to face him…and found him smiling. _He is smiling at me_ ….She thought this was a good sign..at least he's smiling. She took a step backward…but stepped on something ( probably a banana peel XD!) which made her heel slip. There she was… _lost control while laughing.._ falling on the floor. She quickly closed her eyes…and when she thought she'd feel the hard cold floor strike her….there was a moment when nothing happened….she didn't feel anything. After a few seconds…she realized the warmth that enveloped her…..She felt hands..one on her lower back and the other on her shoulder…gripping her softly. She opened _her_ eyes slowly…to see _his_ eyes…full of worry and concern…going through her face…as to see if she was hurt or not with her expression. Her expression was a sight to see….as she saw Adrian Monk holding her…it felt so….so…right…to be his arms. Natalie felt heavy and dizzy…she didn't know if it was because of the fall…or being wrapped around his arms. His face was so close to hers right now…if she would just take her lips a little more upwards….they would be on his. And he thought if only he would bend a little…. _her_ lips..would be on _his_ …

It was like time had frozen…and they were the only ones…..in a precinct …..filled with people. They both just stared into each others eyes…..that's all they did. But it was obvious that their eyes showed so much….felt so much. None of them blinked for several seconds….they feared it would ruin the moment…the beautiful moment. But Natalie blinked…she didn't want to..but she did. As a result…Adrian's mind started working again…..which would completely shut down whenever he looked deep into her eyes. He become uncomfortable…..it become too much for him to handle…she was so close to him..the proximity of her….He quickly pulled her back up on her feet. Natalie was too lost to actually notice that….so she stumbled upon the sudden change in position. Now this was the awkward situation…they knew what had happened..but none of them wanted to acknowledge it. So they looked around..their eyes turned everywhere except on each other. Monk just said, " Are you okay? I-ah….umm…I always knew the precinct's floor was slippery..its a deathtrap…." Natalie chuckled a little…..he used the word " deathtrap"….for a floor. He continued, " I d-..i did talk to the captain about changing it…he seemed excited about it and laughed too..but then…he..well…..he got know that I was serious..so.." Natalie laughed.."Haha Mr. Monk I'm okay…t-thanks…" They continued their way back into the precinct. People stared at them for a little while….of course what had happened…was in front of everyone so… But ignoring the stares from everyone..they entered the captains cabin. " Hey Monk and Natalie…giddy up…We've got a case." Leland said with a huffed voice. Everyone tried to ignore Randy..who constantly looked at his new…now ruined..shoes. "So….turns out..our victim was making several visits to…none other than…Dimitri Vladimir…" Capt. said. "Dimitri? The Russian mob?" Monk asked curiously. The captain replied, " Yes….the only problem is….He was out of prison weeks ago. He has a villa outside the city where he stays…But the thing is..we cannot interrogate him. Whenever we went in search of him..his men managed to help him escape every single time. We need someone to -" Monk interrupted, " You need someone to go undercover….and..something tells me….that someone is Me."…Leland looked at him..with pleading eyes, " We need to you to do this. And before you ask "why me" Let me explain.…Dimitri's men have pulled out the staff list of all the precincts. They know all our faces…all about us. But your name isn't in the precinct staff list..coz you work as a consultant. You're the only one I trust Monk..please" Monk rolled his eyes, " Leland, you know what happened when I disguised as Frankie de Palma and went unercover….i was pulled inside the character Leland I became to engrossed in my role...and- " Captain said, "Monk….you did a great job as Frankie de Palma..the mission was a success. Do this…..we need you. " Of course Adrian Monk couldn't say no….not to Leland….so he replied.. " okay..i'll go undercover….." Natalie just realized what was happening…she couldn't let Adrian do something like that again! Its too dangerous! if something happens to him then?! She cannot….lose him. _Lose him….._ what does that even mean? Suddenly a thought came to her mind…the one that struck her hard…

 _Why am i scared of losing him…..when he was never mine….?_

This sent her thinking…if this could ever work in a million years….? Will he ever actually lov-..no this wasn't the time….she gathered her thoughts and spoke up in panic, " No Captain. Mr Monk cannot take that risk…what if something happens to him? He's quite famous…what if they know who he is?! They'll do something to him and-…its not safe for him! what if –" Monk noticed this…the rush in her voice…the panic and her worrisome face. He didn't like to see her that way…..though she looked beautiful even when she had a frown..but…He just went ahead…a little hesitantly…Put his hand on her shoulder..and gripped it. She turned to look at him. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze, and said , " Nat…its ok..I'll be alright..its not that of a risk…. " She heard him…the whole phrase..but somehow was stuck on "Nat" …he rarely called her that…it was if she was mad at him…or he was joking…or..he was drunk. She never actually heard him say that like a nickname. She liked it…the sound of it….in his voice. And it was great that he was comfortable enough to actually give her and call her by a nickname. But on the other side….she still wasn't convinced…it was..Just. Not. Safe. She said again, " But Mr. Mon-…you know I just don't want anything to happen to you…" The words did touch him..deep inside. He thought.. _Funny that someone actually cares..so much..about me…_ She looked so helpless…her eyes pleading…He knew he had to comfort her somehow. Monk reached out..and took Natalie's hand in hers. Natalie's heart skipped a beat. Adrian held her hand softly…and gripped it in an assuring way. His touch….His skin against hers….His soft and tender fingertips…..she took in a deep breath….to calm her heart..which was beating wildly right now. Adrian smiled at her and said, " Natalie…hey..look at me. I promise I'll be safe. I promise you…" he said as he tightened his grip on her hand as he continued, " Nothing's gonna happen…not _this_ time..Now gimme that beautiful smile of yours…." She smiled…..this time..it was a real smile. Surprisingly…she felt safe… _Nothing's gonna happen…_ He'll be fine..she thought. After all…its Adrian Monk…he's cheated death so many times. and he…..he has _promised her_ …he wont break it. And…he thought her smile was beautiful… _My smile is beautiful…he likes it…._

There were total 4 people in the room. Two of them looked relieved and..a little happy too. But the other 2…..stood there astonished. Leland and Randy…couldn't quite put a finger on what had just happened. Monk and Natalie were still holding hands….and..well…That didn't happen a lot. But soon Captain's expression changed from shock…to a smile. He knew this day will come….When they first met Natalie…When she first agreed to work for Monk..Leland knew she was different..she was special. He knew that no one will ever understand Monk..better than Natalie. Sharona was there too…and she was great..but she left….and when Leland thought Adrian was in big trouble….. _Natalie came along…._ She has managed to change Adrian Monk…so slowly and so gently that even he didn't notice it sometimes. He didn't know what Adrian Monk would be without her….Natalie wasn't just a assistant…not just a partner…and sometimes…he feels….she's not just a _friend_ too. What's her job? To hand Monk wipes? To drag him to crime scenes? No…..Her job was far too great….what Natalie really did was…..

 _She saves Adrian Monk from his own demons…everyday_. _She was a blessing….and angel sent just for him…_

This was to happen one day. He had no doubt in his mind that Natalie did love him…he knew since the time Monk had faked his death He had never seen Natalie cry so much…There was time when she wanted to cry….but it was like she had no more tears left….he hated to see her dry tear trails running down her cheek. She looked lifeless for a few days…sometimes her and Julie would cry together….missing him. Leland didn't tell Monk this..he feared Adrian would feel guilty about making Natalie go through all this….

"Leland….." Monk said…pulling Captain out of his thoughts. He spoke, " YES..umm. Monk..you see there's one more problem. He's got a ball kind of a party 2 weeks later. But it's a couple's party…so we're going send in one more person with you…as a female accomplice. We can't send anyone from the precinct..so..any suggestions? you might-.." Leland was interrupted by Natalie, " I will go! I'll accompany him! Let me do this Captain…..I know Mr. Monk really well….I can be there with him the whole time…and my name's not there on the staff lost..you—you can trust me…." Leland thought for a moment..he actually thought it could work but..Adrian would never agree, " No! What are you talking about ? You can't do this Natalie! Its…just…No! You're not doing this!" He said. Natalie wouldn't get back this time..she replied, " You're doing this why cant i?!" Monk rolled his yes and said, " Coz its NOT you job!" he said looking at her, " Nor is it yours! If you're doing it…I am too…" she said. Monk banged his hand on the desk, " You don't understand Natalie…I cant put your life in danger too! and-just…Listen to me!" Leland and Randy left the room, Capt. said, " We'll give you sometime to talk about it…"

" Natalie..i'd never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you okay?..." He said pleading. Natalie replied, " I cant let you go out there alone..not again. Never again….Please Mr. Monk…..Please…Please…" Monk looked into her eyes…he knew there was no turning back now…she wanted to dot his…she really did. " You're not gonna do anything reckless….and just stick with me all the time..and…and just…Be safe….deal?" He said….as he saw her face light up into a smile.. " Deal."

They headed home…to prepare for their first undercover mission together. Parking the car…they headed up to Monk's apartment…..and they found two beautiful girls waiting there for them.

Julie and Molly ran towards them to hug Monk and Natalie. " Dad! and Natalie…Thank god you're home! Me and Julie have planned something for ya'll! it's a surprise!" said Molly….seeing Monk become a little uncomfortable hearing the word "surprise". Julie laughed and said, " I assure you it's a good one Mr. Monk…you'll like it…by the way….hope you don't mind we used the spare key of your house you gave Molly…to get the surprise ready.." Monk stepped closer to his door..and put his ear to it. he heard nothing… " The surprise is _inside_ my house?" The three of them laughed…." Of course it is Dad! C'mon…You too Natalie." Molly said as she pulled Natalie and Adrian and placed them beside each other in front of the door. "So…you ready Mr. Monk?" Julie asked excitedly. Monk gulped and said, " No…but…I'll see it anyways." Molly and Julie looked at each other and told them to open the door. Monk put his hand on the door knob…and the view inside was…Natalie smiled too….. " So ya'll like it?!"

Monk just too there… _woah…_ "Ya…I mean..its…..wow….you both…i-ah ummm"

Julie and Molly had indeed shocked Monk…with a surprise….he did _like_ after all..it was..

 _To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7- So Close

Chapter 7 – So Close…

 **HI! I KNOW! IM LATE! I wasn't doing so well lately….cold. *cough cough* Maybe its just the extra ice creams I had. Lol…anyways. I m so sorry I kept ya'll waiting.! A question for ya'll: should I write a short story with a simple happy ending…or a long one with extra twists and drama? Please Review…It means the world to me when someone appreciates my writing. Thanks a lot! Here's Chapter 7…..Hope u like it**

As Adrian Monk entered his house…..his expression was a sight to see. Natalie was shocked too…with her mouth wide open… she whispered, " Mr. Monk…." as she gripped his arm..and gave a squeeze on his bicep. Molly and Julie stood behind, waiting eagerly for their response. Adrian's hall..looked…different today…lets just say half of his things were missing….This frightened him..but he knew that Molly and Julie must have kept them somewhere safe…so he took a deep breath and had clear look of the room. The lights were dimmed…..the only illumination were the lamps….and the candles, kept on beautiful candle stands, placed right at the center of a circular table….with two chairs on either side. Of course…it was a dinner for two….the glossy porcelain plates..and the shinny "recently wiped-clean" spoons caught Adrian's gaze. Before Adrian or Natalie could actually say something, Julie rushed forward and stood in front of them….with a cloth resting on her arm she said, " Welcome Mr. Monk, and Ms. Teeger …your table for two is ready…". Natalie looked at Monk…waiting for his reaction. She thought he wouldn't like the fact that someone had changed the whole look of his hall…and made it into a restaurant…a very good one though. Adrian turned his face towards Natalie's… "After you Ms. Teeger ." he said with a smile…Natalie's worried expression changed into pure joy. She caught him by his arm…and rushed towards the table dragging him along. Though it was a very short distance, from the door to the table…Adrian's gaze remained fixated towards Natalie. She looked…..happy? Yes…it was the smile…the ' real ' smile on her face..which he hadn't seen since a long time…at least not recently. She looked stressed these days…..he could tell…But he could also tell when she gave a ' real ' smile…coz when Natalie's happy..she smiles with her eyes…..those beautiful blue eyes...which would glimmer…he had never seen a woman with such beautiful eyes…but…except..one…..who was no longer here.

Natalie and Adrian headed towards the table hand in hand. Julie rushed inside to Molly to do further preparations for whatever they had planned this evening. Adrian pulled a chair for Natalie…she looked at him… this simple act of chivalry which made her made flash another one of those ' real' smiles. Adrian quickly went to his side of the table and sat. He looked at Natalie and… _woah..she..um..she looks gorgeous.._ The soft golden light from the candles…. lit up her face in a way which made her look extremely beautiful at this moment. This was it…..a big moment…it was the first time Adrian had felt this…..this sudden urge...Adrian had a lot of self control inside him..but this time…it was like he was losing it..slowly…this impulse he was getting to- to…just…maybe…..kis- no! I mean…he couldn't help it…she looked so…so…umm… Running out of words…? That wasn't him at all….

Natalie just sat awkwardly…she saw Adrian staring at her…and she would love to look back into his eyes but….she also knew….once their eyes met…it would be impossible for her to behave normally. Suddenly Molly came out of nowhere with two plates…and some delicious starters in them. " Here you go.." she said as she placed the plates in front of them. Adrian and Natalie smiled, "Molly…they look delicious. But if you don't mind me asking…..what is all this?" he said. Molly smiled….and said, " Dad…you and Natalie have been working really hard recently….and you both really deserve to have a good time. Me and Julie have been planning this since a while…Dad, We want to see both of you happy….and spend some time with other outside the case too!..so..no further questions…Enjoy!" she headed back to the kitchen cheerfully.

"And…there…..that's why I love her…both of them..so much…", he said, Natalie smiled….Adrian continued, " oh Lord….i sometimes just think that…how lucky am i? To have such beautiful daughter-s…I mean…..Molly….and…I've always seen Julie as a daughter I never had…umm.." ..Natalie's heart melted….She smiled…with tiny tears forming in her eyes. She knew that Adrian Monk..he never lied…and if he loved someone..it can only be true to the core…and from all his heart. Its been hard for Natalie…after Mitch..everything seemed to be a challenge. Being a single mother…..easy was the last thing it can be. She knew how bad she had been…The way she would wake up in the middle of the night and start crying…because she missed Mitch so terribly….and it was more painful when Julie would hear her cries..and she would start weeping too. She could never forget those sleepless nights…when the Mother daughter cried together. She wanted..no..she NEEDED…to provide Julie with everything she needed….the best of everything. But she remembered that time when she couldn't stick to any job…and she didn't even like it…those low life jobs…like being a bartender…or a being a black jack dealer…gambling..it didn't suit her too. And the worst part was..she knew that she couldn't continue with these jobs..she knew they were just temporary. But then…..she stumbled upon this man….this quirky….insanely genius and a caring man in his own special way. And the best part about this job was…..she knew it was one thing she found close to permanent. First she _wouldn't_ leave this job..because she needed to earn money…and now…she _couldn't_ leave this job because…because now it was like she needed him more than he did….as crazy as it sounds…..it indeed was true.

" Thank you Mr. Monk…..", Natalie said in a soft voice…fearing she would break the beautiful silence that surrounded them. Monk looked at her with a puzzled look and said, " For what? ", he laughed and continued, " I should be the on thanking YOU Natalie. You have been there for me..well… _Always_ sounds about right. You…..how should I put this….." He said looking up and trying to think of words. She waited eagerly for his words. He shifted his gaze to her and said, " I guess these 3 words would be perfect…", he smile and continued, " _Natalie… You. Saved. Me"_

These 3 words hit Natalie hard…though they weren't the 3 words she was dying to hear…

All this time..Natalie had known Adrian Monk….He always complained about how hard his life was….though it really was. He has always talked about how he wanted to be free…. _to be saved_ …and right now…hearing those words…it made her feel exhilarated. It made her feel strangely proud of herself…..there was someone was _grateful_ to her…

Natalie took a deep breath in…..she controlled her outbreak of emotions and said, " Mr. Monk….i-ah…..It may sound strange but…. I'm thanking you because…if I hadn't found this job..with you…I don't know what else would I do at that time. And to be honest…..You have become a lot more than my employer…..now..its like you are…family.." Adrian felt a shiver run through him…. _its like you are…family….._ This was what he wanted….what he needed…It meant the world to him just know that there are people who _loved_ him..and cared for him. Natalie was telling the truth….For her, since the past few years…Adrian Monk had been the _only_ man…..the only _constant_ in her life. Julie once told her….That Adrian had become like a father to her…it was a long time ago..but Natalie knew she meant it. Sometimes..the only happy thing in Natalie's life…was the dinner, which 3 of them had as a family and shared things with each other. And a time came…..when..Adrian Monk..had become a part of her life, she thought she couldn't live without…..just like Julie was.

" okay…I don't mind..you can Thank me…We both can thank each other." Adrian said with a smile. Natalie chuckled…as they both continued to eat the food. Julie came in again…with her cheerful smile. " I hope both of ya'll are joining the food. Well…..ya'll should be…because we have worked really hard with the food!" Julie said. Natalie and Adrian chuckled. " We are…..Thank you so much Julie…..i-….I love you….both of you." he said…..Molly peeked in from the kitchen and shouted across the hall, " You know I love you more!" and she ran back to the kitchen. Julie just stood there….all her childhood…Adrian was the closest thing she had to a father. She found it funny when she thought about it, but when she was small…she wished somehow Adrian and Natalie got married..and she would have a dad! It was dumb…coz she was small..but now….she knew how much Adrian has supported them through everything…and she valued that more than anything. She stammered a little….coz Adrian Monk was never that straight forward with his feelings, " Mr. Monk i-..um…I don't know what to say! Its just that…..you should know that I want to thank you for being there for me and my mother..when we needed someone." Julie said…Natalie smiled and looked at Monk too.

It indeed was funny. Natalie thought, _When we first met…I had no idea he would be so important to me…_

Julie headed back with a smile. Before entering the kitchen, she stopped and looked back at him. " I love you too Mr Monk…Thanks…." she said in her soft beautiful voice…just like her mother. Monk looked down at his plate…he smiled….and continued to do so. Natalie…she…she sat there…with tears in her eyes. It felt complete now…suddenly..this confrontation between Adrian and Julie made her feel…..she couldn't describe it in words. But then…a dark look came over her face. She was happy with these little moments they shared but…she knew inside… _it wasn't enough._ The need for more….gave her heartaches…..

Adrian looked up to Natalie..something was wrong….it indeed was. She has been behaving strangely..one moment she had a smile on her face..the other..it vanished into thin air..replaced by a worrisome look. _Why?_ was all he needed to know right now.

He cleared his throat and began, " Umm Natalie..I have noticed that you…..you look worried. Tell me whats bothering you…..please…" he said..with pleading eyes. _Oh my god..those eyes…._ But…she was glad to know that..he really did care. She looked at him…she should share it with him….she _can_ share it with him. She looked into his eyes and began with a heavy heart, " Its nothing much Mr. Monk…I just…..its a weird feeling. I should be happy…all my life I have tried my best to be happy…. Everything is going pretty good in my life but..i…I don't feel happy…i- I feel….." That's it…..she couldn't take it anymore…There was a limit to her courage…so many times she had faked a smile. This was the first kind of pain…when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling. She broke down in front of him. Warm tears dripped and slid down the soft skin of her cheeks. Adrian was shocked…Natalie….she was crying! But she cant be crying..he is the one who cries and she consoles him..but…

Adrian quickly got up and shifted to her side with the chair. "Hey…Hey..Natalie..Look at me..Come on…Loo-Look at me." he said stammering. She turned her tear stained face towards him. She took heavy breathes…her chest rising and falling rapidly. Adrian took her hand..and held it between his fingers tightly. This sudden action shook Natalie. She…..she didn't feel cold anymore…It was like he was transferring warmth into her by just holding her hand. She looked at their hands…entwined. But then….this weird thought came to her mind…out of nowhere….What if she could never hold his hand again? What if this was all wrong…maybe he will never feel the same? _Never….._ Tears rushed out again…Adrian took caught Natalie by her face with both his hands. His thumbs resting on each side of her cheeks….his fingers behind her neck. He hated this..…It was killing him….to see her this vulnerable." Natalie…Listen to me." he said…turning her face towards him..looking deep into her eyes..he continued, " You…..You are the strongest person I have ever met. You want proof? Look at Julie…she is strong, caring, helpful…..doing so well with her college..Why? Because you didn't give up. You have raised her so beautifully…it makes me astonished." Natalie processed these words…people had called her pretty, complimented her looks…but no one had ever told her that she was a great mother. The one thing she spent her everything on...was Julie. It was the first time someone told her that she was a good mother and it meant so much to her because that was one thing….she did work _really_ had for.

"That's why I admire and respect you so much Nat. You have faced so many problems…worse than mine..but you still managed to be the solution of _all my problems. You Are Beautiful…._ absolutely _beautiful._ And…i….I know Im not the best person to help you with whatever it is you're going through….But…all you need to know is…. _I AM HERE….._ I am here for you….with you…..whenever you need me. Its the least I can do and…i…um….." he stopped…and caught his breathe. While saying these things….he didn't realize that he had moved his face dangerously close to hers. She looked at him…..but all she saw were his brown eyes and his pink lips….He tried his best too…not to look at her lips…but he did. _So close….._

Adrian Monk would be crazy right now but…he didn't pull back..instead there was something pulling his closer to her….Natalie couldn't take it anymore…..she wanted this…..she needed this..Every part of her did..…her heart was beating wildly….. She closed her eyes….and leaned in close…

Close until…..their lips met…..

 _To be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8- Us

chapter 8 – Us…..

 **Hi!im sorry for being late! 3 THINGS I'VE BEEN ARE..BUSY!BUSY!BUSY! Thank you so much for reviewing! i asked ya'll a question..and you guys answered..so…YOU ALL ARE UP FOR A LONG STORY THEN! Please review…means a lot to me! you know that right?! Anyways..Here's chapter 8..Hope you like it**

Panic rushed into Adrian's mind rapidly…as he saw Natalie closing in on him. Her eyes were closed….this wasn't the time..but..he still found her beautiful…..he _always_ will.

Natalie's mind wasn't working right now…at all. All of it was her heart….she was being controlled by her feelings…driven by her wants. She didn't listen to the voices in her head constantly saying , _What's wrong with you? Stop! Don't do this! You cant have him!_ She had shut her eyes tightly…she never wanted to open them…not face him..not face the reality..she wanted to _feel his lips against her, That's all._

Adrian froze like a stone..and when he was seconds away from feeling Natalie's lips..He stopped….and thought… _Maybe….what is happening right now..is not….wrong. Maybe it isn't as bad as I think it is….and after all…it was Natalie. Maybe I should do this…what's the harm in trying, Right?_

 _Right._

When Natalie was a centimeter close…He leaned in…..and his lips brushed against hers..softly. His heart raced… _going faster than a million miles an hour_ . A shiver ran through him…and shook his whole body. This feeling…This sensation….Adrian closed his eyes too….to get the most of this moment..this strangely beautiful moment.

Natalie had never felt this way before…she had kissed men before…lot of times. But this was different…very different. The way her body was reacting to the feel of his lips was new..She felt like she was going to explode…any moment now.

First their lips just touched….a tiny contact between them. But slowly..Natalie pulled back for a second..and caressed his lips with hers….and then started moving them against his gently.

 _Oh Lord_ ….Adrian Monk felt like he wasn't himself for a moment. The feel of her lips against his own was too much to handle. It was like she took his breath away. It had been a long time since a woman had kissed him _like this._ He didn't know what to do…He didn't know if this was right..or it was a terrible mistake….But then..something inside made him act. He moved his lips too…he bit her lower lip..and slightly nibbled at it.

 _Oh God…_

Natalie started to tremble at this. Her body started to spasm…..and shake. Natalie's hand rest on the table edge. She got a feeling that she would collapse if she didn't hold on to it. Adrian's hand dangled on the side...so he quickly moved them up to hold the table too..but instead..he caught Natalie's hand..which made the situation worse. Now going back…was close to impossible for her.

Adrian gripped on her hand….and she turned it… so now his fingers slid between hers. Her palm was sweaty….and jerky..moving constantly…so he caught it..gently but firmly ,she no longer shivered. The kiss grew hungrier..and deeper…slowly. Natalie couldn't breath….though Adrian pulled away for seconds a lot of times..to catch his breath..but Natalie would kiss him back hard the next moment she didn't want to wait…she didn't want to breath…all she wanted was him.

Suddenly…the worst thing happened…..Adrian Monk….was back to his senses…

Natalie felt him pull away slightly. She knew…..what she feared..had happened. She continued to kiss him..until…Adrian pushed her harder than before..and jumped up from his chair.

Both of them were breathing heavily….the only thing heard was their breathing…and the loudest silence ever. No one said anything….they tried to play the situation in their heads..what had just happened between them….how should they react..?

Adrian felt…..Dirty? of what?...Guilty? for what? . Yes…he knew. Dirty…because right now..his germ phobia was sky rocketing. He felt germs crawling all over him…but that wasn't it. And the sudden onset of guilt made it worse for him. He felt he had betrayed….Trudy. But why now? After all these years…how can he betray her when…..when she isn't even _here?_ ….

 _Till Death Do Us Apart.._

That was the promise he made to her….but..death did pull them apart…so what's stopping him….he didn't know. But right now..he did feel very wrong….. _very._

Natalie saw it. That face he made….confusion and guilt…the way his eyes twitched. He had only seen him make this face when something was terribly wrong..like when something wouldn't add up to his case..and she hated it. She hated it when he would be confused…and what she hated more right now was that…..She was the reason for this.

 _Oh god…what have I done…..?_

Adrian's gaze shifted everywhere ..except her. But Natalie constantly looked at him…searching for…what..she didn't know. There was something in the air..that made it difficult for both of them to breath. Adrian started pacing back and forth with his hand on his forehead. Why? Why was he acting as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life? Why kissing her was so horrible to him? Why didn't he get that pleasant feeling when their lips touched?...It was all Natalie thought about. And suddenly tears formed in her eyes. She knew it was a mistake….the moment she started getting these feelings towards him…she knew it could never work. But the silly heart of hers wouldn't give up…she wanted him so much. She loved him so much…..

That moment…long back when she saw him in that garage holding that barrel in his hand. He had been framed. All the evidence clearly showed he did it. But the truth was..she didn't care. She knew him too well to actually believe he would do something like that. She trusted him with all her heart….and nothing could change that..ever. They said he had been shot..and…he was _dead._ She didn't believe it at first..maybe it was some silly joke….or a bad lie. She went to his house…and sat on his couch..waiting for him to return..to tell her it was all a lie..and he'd never leave her again. But when he didn't come back…and it had been days..she lost it…. _she lost herself._ Natalie cried…and cried for hours..until she was left with no more tears. It was like the ground from under feet had been taken away. She still cries sometimes…thinking about it. And at times.. she would pick up the phone and think about calling Adrian to assure herself he was ok. But then..she didn't want to disturb him..so she spent the sleepless night..waiting for it to be 8..so she can head over to his house. _Leland Rodriguez…._ That was the name he chose..of all the things..he chose this. She had never driven faster …..than the time she had rushed over to actually see him…with her own eyes. Seeing him…like he had risen from the dead was like a miracle for her. She remembers how she had covered his face with warm kisses. On the cheek…near the eye…a peck on his nose…His whole face was covered with the feel of her lips. It was astonishing..because he didn't resent it as she expected. She asked him why didn't he tell her ….and….He had said, _" I wanted to protect you..".._ she clearly remembered. That was the moment when Natalie Teeger realized..she was in love with Adrian Monk

 _I kissed her…and I liked it._ Adrian's mind was racing..but he couldn't quite think..because all his thought…reason..and logic had been dissipated long before their lips met. It didn't make sense…but it made _perfect sense._ That sounds crazy..but Adrian thought it didn't make sense..as to why would he kiss her…,and it made sense because somewhere deep inside..he wanted to. That wonderful feeling Adrian feared he would get…was here. HE. WAS. IN. LOVE. …again. It seemed obvious now…..liking everything about her…..smiling at all things she said…staring at her for more than a minute..and sometimes even laughing at her silly knock-knock jokes. He couldn't blame himself…she indeed was beautiful. And falling for her…was one fall he was willing to take. But …it never could work..could it? She was younger than him..she was so beautiful…she was an angel…she always knew what to do….and him…..Lost…quirky…though he had his pros..she was way out of his league.

But that wasn't all….there's something else stopping him. _what?_

Natalie wiped away a tear…crying would just make it worst she thought. But sometimes….she couldn't be brave enough..So she let tears slip down her cheeks. Adrian turned towards her…he didn't want this..her crying was the last thing he could bear right now. But he couldn't leave her crying like this..so he decided to comfort her somehow.

"Hey..Nat-alie. Listen to me. I-ah…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean too..i-" he stammered..but..there was nothing to say. Natalie continued to cry…she needed to cry..she needed to let it out..so she let the tears flow. Adrian thought she was crying because she thought she'd done a mistake..but .maybe it was…a mistake. So he decided it'd would be best he if he said it was his mistake…like she wasn't at blame. He said" Natalie…..this was all…. _a mistake._ Please forgive me..i-ah"

 _Natalie…..this was all….a mistake_

Yes…..she heard it right…It was a mistake after all..for him..that's all it was. " Listen Nat….i didn't mean too..you know I'd never..well…do this to.. _you._ " he stammered yet again. WHAT? What did he mean by never do this to me? Why am I different? Why kissing me seemed to impossible to him..WHY? why.. These words had struck Natalie like lightening…maybe harder. She heard that sound…coming from inside her…..it shattered her…broke her from inside. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did she chose that one person..who never wanted to see her that way? Why did she fall for someone she could never have…?

He feared how he felt..but ..it was how he felt. Loving Natalie...was a wonderful feeling to him. Adrian spent most of his time with her..He'd known her so well….maybe too well…inside ..out. The way her lips pursed when she smiled…the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed…The way her eyebrows furrowed when she was confused….The way her nose twitched when she was angry.. _God he knew everything about her._ He was a detective..it was his job to observe…and that's what he did. He now knew her well enough to discover her innermost beauty …and that's what made him fall in love with her….. _all of her._ But..he knew..she deserved better. He used to think..That wanting Natalie to love him…..was like waiting for a ship at the airport. Though recently..he found her staring at him..smiling and that did create hope. Of course the hope was crushed….when Steven Albright entered. He and Monk were so different…He didn't like Steven so much..there was something very fake about him, maybe it was just insecurity. But he liked him too…just because he made Natalie happy….. _didn't he?_

Natalie wiped away her tears…..and looked straight at him. She sucked in breathes many times to calm herself…and said, " Mr. Monk…im sorry..this is all my fault. I should have never…" ..then she said something she wished she never had ..but somehow it came out of her mouth, " If you want me to quit…I'll understand.." she said..astonished at her own words she stood there..waiting for a reply.

Monk felt a tiny earthquake..getting him back to his senses. He knew he heard the word "QUIT"…..and it didn't take him long to understand the situation. If Natalie would leave…NO! He couldn't…he…IT WAS NATALIE! He …needed her. She was a lot more to him than his assistant…she did a lot more than pick up laundry…or hand him wipes. She was his only family…sh-…she kept him from falling apart into pieces. He quickly opened his mouth to speak..but only one word came out.."NO!"..he said. Adrian gathered his thoughts and spoke up quickly, " No..yo-you don't have to quit Natalie..You..umm…It was a mistake..an-…umm..and I think…I guess we both should just get over it and…" he said…. just to hold on to her..and not let her go. " We both are at fault and…I …I think ..you shouldn't quit over it…We..umm…Mistakes are better forgotten..right? So…we …ah..we both should just forget about it. Like..this never happened…It was just a dream..and..We can be back to normal." he said…Natalie could see his desperate attempt..but why? Why didn't he just let her go?

 _this never happened It was just a dream We can be back to normal_

She had to do it..forget about today. She couldn't have him that way…but she didn't want to lose the part of him..she did have. She couldn't let that happen..never. Having him like a friend..may never be enough for her…but..Not having him at all..would kill her. She would compromise….She would crush down her feelings…She would pull herself together…and she would convince this heart of hers… _…he was out of reach….._

Natalie looked at him…with great difficulty..and regret…she said, " O-Okay…forget about it …and.."..she turned her face away from him…she gritted her..and closed her eyes tightly.. she said, "this never happened…..".

They both stood there….It was surprising…Molly or Julie..never came out or heard anything. But the truth was….they did see them kiss..and they did hear everything. They both stood in the kitchen. Julie had tears in her eyes…they had done it again..managed to suppress their feelings… _again_. Molly consoled her by saying.. "One day…..They will find each other….."

This dinner turned out to be so much…much more than any of them expected it to be. Natalie and Monk finished their dessert. They tried their best to act normal in front of their daughters. It was quite late..Natalie and Julie decided to head home together. They took their coats and opened the door. Adrian stood on the inside with Molly…and Natalie and Julie on the other side of the door. Adrian said, " Molly…and Julie…I don't know how to thank both of ya'll. Today has been….beautiful" , he looked at Natalie for a while. She gulped…and spoke too, " Ye-Yes. You both have did a wonderful job. Mr Monk and I …enjoyed a lot. Thank you so much." Everyone said their good byes. Adrian hugged Julie and Molly..so did Natalie. Before Natalie was leaving…Adrian gave her a smile..and bowed his head. She smiled back at him. And they left….

Tomorrow…would be difficult for Adrian and Natalie. Though "it" never happened…getting it out of their minds would be impossible. But..they will see each other tomorrow…like they always do. They both were up for a long sleepless night….

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9- Moving On

chapter 9 – Moving on…

 **HI! SO….this chapter's doesn't take the story too forward..but..its just something like, " Inside Adrian Monk" and "Inside Natalie Teeger" kind of a thing. Its their thoughts and feelings that have been described in detail. I thought its important to know the mess their thoughts are..before moving on. Please Please Review ! Means a lot to me! So..i present to you..the inside story. Here's chapter 9….Hope you like it**

She lay in bed…thinking about the events of the day. As he did.. in his.

They kissed earlier that day…..and they couldn't understand why it was such a beautiful mistake…it indeed was a mistake..but somewhere deep inside..they were willing to make it again….and again.

One thing about Adrian Monk….HE. NEVER. FORGETS. ANYTHING. He probably remains his own birth too! or the first time he walked! He remembers each and every thing…without missing on any details. For him…every time he thought about their kiss..he was reliving it. He lay on his bed..and closed his eyes. Molly and he had rearranged the room…with all the things in their proper place. He made sure she was asleep soundly. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. With his eyes closed..he slowly drifted back…to hours ago..the same place…with the same person. That moment when they were about to kiss each other. He remembers how her lips were pursed together with such uncertainty. Her eyebrows were furrowed..and her eyes shut tightly, Her gleaming golden locks rested on her shoulders so beautifully. Her hair had grown again in the past few months….he liked her with long hair..it added to her beauty. As much as he loved her short hair, in which too of course..she looked gorgeous…her long hair..made her irresistible. Whenever she would tuck them behind her ear…or put them behind with her hand…he would get this strong impulse to run his hands through them..to feel her soft curls on his fingertips. In short….it drove him crazy. The moment their lips touched….he'd lost it….all his presence of mind….all his morals…all his worries….. but the sensation he gained...was far more beautiful.. and outweighed all other things.

She'd always wanted to do that…..to feel his lips against her own. When she met him..years ago..she realized he was different. Unlike other men…who always wanted something from her. She was grateful that he wasn't like the others..but somewhere inside..she thought after all he was a man..why wouldn't he look at her like that? His eyes not saying, " Kiss me" or "Go out with me"..like others did. She started thinking something was wrong with her..maybe she missed something. But no….men still looked at her that way..still asked her out..but he never did. Maybe that's what made her fall for him….this one sided infatuation…Maybe that's what made her want to kiss him..like his lips were in uncharted territory..like it was forbidden. This impulse grew inside her day by day….night after night…but soon it became so much more than that…just like her job started meaning so much to her…like her boss..became her best friend….maybe more. She shifted in her bed with a shiver..when she thought about him. As Natalie stared at the ceiling…she chuckled. She sometimes pitied herself….and her love for things she couldn't get. But ..that Natalie Teeger…she was the type to fall in love with the moon…the stars..and everything that was beautifully unreachable.

And then…when the clock 3….She sat up on her bed….Natalie realized something. Maybe…this was it. This was as far as she could get. She could only get him that way…being so close to him..but never close enough. Spend every day with him..but never the way she wanted. It would kill her…slowly…and painfully..and she couldn't let that happen. It has already been hell for her in these past months…standing next to someone you feel so strongly about..but never being able to say it..not because she was scared of saying it….but …she was scared losing him. ITS OVER….she would do it….bury these feelings for him..so deep inside her…that they never see the light again..never come up again. Tomorrow it'd just be like it was before…..The Same.

Everything would go back to normal…..Adrian thought. He was never sure how he felt…but now..it'd be best for him to NOT feel at all. It would just cause trouble..and ..torture for both of them. Natalie Teeger is his assistant..his friend…his Best friend…but..probably that's all their relationship will reach . He could never do that to her…to make her realize that ' maybe' he had some feelings for her..so she would pity him and say the same. To be honest, he thought she deserved better…..she could get anyone….who would be everything she dreamed of…. provide her with everything. And him…well….he would be happy..if she is happy….that's all. She'd just be Natalie tomorrow..not the women he kissed..and certainly not the women he supposedly had feelings for. …

Natalie was shaken up by a phone call. She took the phone in her hand hastily..and answered to hear a familiar voice on the other side of the line. " Hey sweetheart!", Steven literally screamed into the phone. He continued, " Were you asleep? oh its 3! Of course you were…I'm sorry to disturb you hon." Natalie still couldn't figure why was Steven calling at this hour. " Hey….Its alright. Where are you?" she asked in a drousy voice. Steven chuckled and said, " You'd be happy to know that babe…" and the next second the phone was disconnected. _That was weird_ , Natalie thought. Suddenly her bedroom door flew open and there he was….Steven. Natalie gasped…but before she could recover from the surprise, Steven climbed on the bed beside her and kissed her. He pulled back and said, " I wanted to surprise you! I know its 3 am..but it seems like you couldn't sleep….and I guess I know why." he smirked," I missed you too Nat." Natalie smiled at him…sometimes he was so childish. " i-I'm glad you're back honey." She answered. Steven pulled her closer and whispered, " Its late..lets talk tomorrow I don't want to disturb Julie…and..I didn't know she was back from college!". Natalie shifted a little under his weight and said, " Yes…just a few days back. She's doing well there" . Steven pulled back a little, "That's great! Im going to change..dont worry about me. Go to sleep…We'll talk tomorrow hon, okay? Goodnight." She went back into her sleeping position and took the blanket over her, " Okay. Goodnight.." she said as she drifted into sleep.

Soon the sun had risen..and Adrian walked out of his room to get ready for the day. After a whole 20 minutes he came out..fresh…shaved, shampooed. He rubbed his damp hair using the towel. He took out a tee….yes..a T-Shirt. He didn't wear those a lot, but today seemed like a day he could go casual. He slipped under a pair of dark blue denims and wore the maroon coloured T shirt which said, "World's Greatest Detective" in small white letters on the right side of the tee. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was Natalie's gift to him. He was confused to receive it as it wasn't his bday..nor a special occasion. He wasn't even gonna accept it, But then Natalie said, " I don't need an occasion to gift you something Mr. Monk. And, the T-shirt just states the obvious, You ARE the worlds greatest detective.." and hearing those words pushed away all the doubts. He still remembers that day..how can he not. Adrian had hugged her when she said this….he didn't mean to..but it was just instinctive. It was the first time he had hugged someone freely in a long time..that alone a woman. But then, Natalie wasn't just 'any' woman…she meant a lot to him. So it just felt right to wrap his arms around her back. Natalie was shocked at first..but then she hugged him back….harder than before. And of course….Adrian Monk became uncomfortable and fidgety..but he continued to hug her…because he could feel Natalie smile behind his back..with her hands around him. It was just a sweet memory..this T-shirt she gave him…and the hug he gave her…

Not very far, Natalie Teeger turned off the alarm clock and broke out of her sleep. She saw Steven sleeping peacefully beside. She tried to sneak off the bed without disturbing him but he got up. Steven rubbed his eyes and said sleepily, " Hey darling. I love you.." Natalie couldn't help but smile. Yes…..Steven was here right now….not the man she kissed yesterday…and yes….Steven loved her….not the man whom she loved so much but didn't feel the same. He is not is not the man she has been in love with since the past few months..but he IS the man who has loved her in the past few months. She couldn't wait for Adrian anymore…though she wanted him so much…so fucking much… . . Steven Albright was the man in front of her..the man who would kiss her…and the man who loved her, maybe this is how it has to be. Adrian Monk will never be hers in a way she wanted….Steven could be. Its been hard for Natalie too….she felt lonely. Not in the sense she didn't have people around her but…in a different way. And somehow Steven would fill that void…not cpmpletely..but he would. Natalie wanted to be happy…..again. And Steven was a chance she could take. So Natalie bent over and kissed Steven..hard. She continued to kiss him….to caress his lips with her own…the way she would with Adria- But soon..tears started welling up in her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of Steven so she pulled back. "I love you too.." she whispered to him as she ran inside the washroom. She shut the door behind her and…..cried. That's what Natalie did…because that was the only thing she could do right now. Natalie slowly switched on the shower so that her cries couldn't be heard outside. She looked at herself in the mirror…her face was red..and the tear stains clearly visible. It was funny how life would always push her in the face. The way she ended up regretting everything she did…the way she ended up losing everything she loved. She was in love with Adrian…she really was..but she couldn't have him. And its painful…because the kiss…..was heaven to her. She cried harder as the sensations of 'Never Again's came to her..she wept...thinking of this beautiful feeling that would never be.

Adrian Monk didn't cry…...saying this would be wrong because he did. No one could blame him, for half of it was about his dead loving wife…or about his struggling life..or…Dust, Germs etc, He cried not because he wanted to be free and let it out..he cried because he couldn't be free..and he couldn't get over the bad things…even though he tried. He thought he was living in a bad-things-come-to-good-people kind of world..because after Trudy..he gave up his pursuit of happiness. Right now….somehow tears formed in the eyes of Monk. One tear, sliding down his cheek..dripped slowly from his chin to the cold floor. He indeed was crying…..but why? He couldn't quite figure out the reason behind this…but deep inside he just felt incredibly…..sad. Sorrow had washed away his expression. He sat on the edge of his bed…and gathered his thoughts..which were a mess right now. But suddenly a blur image formed through the tears and the his thoughts…..The golden hair…ocean blue eyes…of course it was Natalie. Kissing her…was….well…he liked it but…he didn't like the fact that he liked it. Yes..thats how complicated his thoughts were. For the first time in years Adrian had got that feeling…for a woman. But then he pulled away and…it was gone. Natalie wasn't made for him…she was far too better and…she had Albright. Thats what made him pull back maybe….he wanted it too..but he didn't want to hurt her..or wrong her in any way… GOD! He was a complete mess…so was his life right now. He wiped away the tears…and stopped the ones which were all ready to come. And started with his daily chores.

Natalie showered…with warm water…very warm water..she rubbed her skin furiously brushing away everything that happened….pushing away everything she felt. She wrapped a towel around herself and took a deep breath. She had to go…..to Adria-….Mr. Monk's house.

The bell rang. Adrian was just brewing coffee. He went towards the door. For several seconds he just stood there…not wanting to face her. As she waited outside thee door, hoping he would open it a little late..not wanting to face him. They both took in a deep breath at the same time. Monk braced himself and opened the door to Natalie.

He smiled….no..it wasn't a fake one. It was a real one…it was hard for him not to when he saw her. She smiled back. " Good morning Natalie…come on in.." he said, moving aside to let her enter. " Morning Mr. Monk." she said as she entered his house. Adrian headed back to the kitchen. " hey..i..umm have just brewed some coffee. Would you like some?" he said from the kitchen. She tilted her heads towards the kitchen from the couch she sat on..and answered, " That would be good Thanks"

Things seemed to be going pretty normal, better than anyone of them expected. Seeing the fact that an hour before both of them were crying their hearts out for each other….feeling unlucky, neglected….feeling SO MUCH al together…they managed pretty well. _At least now I have back…. 'my' Mr. Monk.._ Natalie thought. _She didn't leave me..she's here..like always. Thank God_. Adrian Thought.

But then…..Natalie's phone rang…..it was the captain…..seems like they had their new case starting. But with what's happened..will they be able to do it? Work together normally? Touching each other without feeling the current? Spend every waking minute with each other…..without actually showing how they felt…or the undone feelings left still….?

 _To be continued._


	10. Chapter 10- Back to us

Chapter 10 - Back to "us"…

 **hi! I KNOW IM TERRIBLY LATE! THAT'S WHY IM TERRIBLY SORRY! Got so much going on in life**

 **anyways…look how far we've come! CHAPTER 10! its an important chapter…at least in a Monk fanfic :P . Pls pls review! it's a celebration!**

 **10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10 chapter 10 guyz!**

 **Review and tell me what you think about it. Its chapter 10, so just a request…give me a small write up kinda of thing on why you like this story…pls..its a tiny request! just some lines maybe!**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 10…HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

The car ride to the precinct was quiet. Some awkwardness hanged in the air..but at the same time it was peaceful too. Natalie was driving and Adrian sat on the passenger sit looking out at the places they passed by. It gave them some time to settle down…it was a silence both of them needed.

Its funny how things between them could change so drastically. A few days ago…they were just…them. ..Their normal selves…the detective and his assistant. But then…it takes just a spark to ignite the brightest fire…and for them.. the spark was the kiss and fire of desire was the one burning them inside out. It made both of them so vulnerable suddenly…which was weird..because all along they had been each other's strengths. Who would have thought…that being in love could be this hard?

They soon reached the precinct. Natalie parked outside and took the keys out. None of them got out of the car though. They just sat there…preparing themselves for whatever lies ahead.

Adrian just hoped he wouldn't cause Natalie anymore pain because of his feelings towards her, than he already had caused in an unexpected way.

Natalie just wished she wouldn't hurt him in any way because of her feelings towards him, as she lost control over them.

Adrian turned his gaze towards Natalie for a second. He looked at her….more like into her. She looked reasonably normal just sometime ago but now…she looked disturbed and uncomfortable. Her hands held the steering wheel tightly….tighter than they should. Her nose twitched a little. All these signs clearly stated that she was appalled. Adrian was startled when Natalie turned her eyes towards him. They both looked into each other's eyes for a millisecond..but that was all it took…

One look into each others eyes…was like a peek into their thoughts. They tried to hide it from each other but failed miserably. In these seconds, which seemed like forever, they realized how much their eyes spoke….about everything they felt right now. It was indescribable…the sweet pain they felt…the soothing ache in their hearts by just a glimpse.

The moment was one that surely neither of them could get over…and certainly not forget.

Natalie could just remember his soft lips..caressing hers, slightly with such tenderness ..it was drowning her in pure bliss…and her hand held by him…she wished he would never let it go.

On the other hand, Adrian could remember it like it happened seconds ago. He could remember her hair strands brushing against his cheek very slightly as he kissed her… the way she smelt, was wonderful … the way her fingers were entwined with his, and of course…her lips moved against his so beautifully… like it was all meant to be. The pleasure was magnificent…

But…it didn't last forever.

Nothing does.

Lost in the reminiscence, none of them heard Natalie's phone ringing until it started vibrating. It startled both of them. Natalie clumsily took the phone in her hand and picked it up. Adrian could hear captain's voice outside too. " Yes we'll be up in a minute Captain…" Natalie said as she put the phone in her handbag. She looked up at Adrian, to find his eyes already on her. Adrian gave Natalie a nervous smile. She was confused by this gesture but smiled back. He noticed that she smiled with great difficultly…as if it was a hard thing to do. It was the saddest smile he had seen her give which broke him a little from inside. They both got out of the car and headed up.

Leland and Randy were in the captain's cabin, waiting when they saw Monk and Natalie walking towards them. Leland said in his puffy voice, " At last! Monk and Ms. Teeger…" he said looking at them. They both smiled at him. Of course Leland knew something was wrong the second they entered the room with their gloomy faces but now with their weak smiles…he was sure something was up. Leland turned towards Randy to see if he noticed it too..but found Randy chewing at his pen and staring at the notepad in his hand. What was he expecting…it was Randy after all. He decided to ignore it for now and continued. " So, hope you both are ready. Today 2 Feds are coming, they want to supervise the operation. Dimitri and the Russian mob seem to be their priority too. And as decided earlier…You and Natalie are going undercover,", he said facing Monk, "so they will be readying you both for the job. okay?" Monk turned towards Natalie and said, " Natalie…a-are you sure you want to do this?"Natalie looked at him with a little disbelief in her eyes. _Now he doesn't even want me to work with him?_ she thought. Before Natalie could answer harshly by saying that she was strong enough or ask why didn't he trust her, Monk spoke up again, " Because whatever happens…I just …don't want you to be hurt….in any way. You ar- well…you're way more important than thi-this case…" these words left his mouth with uncertainty, but made Natalie realize how wrong she thought of him. "I'll be f-fine Mr. Monk. Don't worry about me." she said. This was supposed to make Monk feel better but the way Natalie said, it didn't. It was as if she was telling him to leave her to it and she didn't need him. Natalie realized this and immediately regretted saying it. Monk just nodded without even looking at her. He was just trying to help and her tone hurt him a little. Leland noticed the tension between them again and turned towards Randy for a little acknowledgement. Randy stared back at Leland….and shook his head asking Leland what's wrong. Leland huffed in disappointment and looked at Monk and Natalie. " You two doing okay?" he asked, shifting his gaze from Monk to Natalie. Adrian said, " Ya . Why?". Natalie just nodded. Leland turned back and headed to his table, "Nothing. Just asking.", he said, " You both can sit by the interrogation room until the Feds arrive." . Monk and Natalie headed towards the interrogation room and sat on the chairs outside. Some minutes passed when Adrian suddenly got up and went somewhere. Natalie wondered where went. She was still thinking about what she said inside and how wrong it sounded. She said she wouldn't hurt him…she promised herself but she did it. It wasn't his fault…whatever happened. She didn't blame him. After all , she was the one who was in love..and she had decided to completely ignore that feeling or even acknowledge it now. Natalie sat there thinking when suddenly she saw Adrian walking towards her with two cups in hand. He said, handing one to her, " I brought coffee, thought you'd like some.". Natalie took the cup in her hand. She didn't sleep properly last night, since many nights actually. A coffee was just what she needed. After what happened, she thought he'd avoid her…or not talk to her. But here he was , bringing her coffee. _He still cares,_ she thought. Natalie smiled, " Thank you Mr. Monk. I needed this," she said taking a sip. Monk gave a half smile and nodded. He went and took his seat.. Natalie looked him…as he took sips of his coffee. He held the coffee mug with a handkerchief. She chuckled to herself and thought… _Some things never change._ Suddenly he got up and placed the coffee mug on the side. He went towards an old day who was walking with a heavy bag in her hand. It seemed like they were someone's belongings…clothes, shoes etc. She must be taking them home with herself…and maybe they belonged to someone she knew. He would always see people taking the belongings of a loved one they lost from the evidence room. He went towards her and…he offered to lift the bag for her. Natalie smiled and took a deep breathe in…she felt her heart heavy. Adrian took the bag from the old lady and walked towards the exit with her. He was talking to her…probably asking her who's belongings these were and telling her that he was sorry for her loss. He walked out of the precinct with the lady, so Natalie decided to follow them. She came across the road and saw…..Of course….he was stopping a taxi for the lady. _Why would he do that? why does he have to be so good to people? why does he have to solve cases everyday for the precinct and be busy..when he can become a PI and have some rest? why does he have to do all the good and people end up being bad to him?_ …..Natalie thought all this as she saw the lady give her thank yous to Adrian. He turned back to come back inside the precinct with a smile on his face.

 _why did he have to be the one I fell in love with…when I cant even have him…?_

She quickly ran inside before Adrian could see her, and sat on the chair she did before. Adrian returned and took a seat too. Natalie was glad that he was still smiling. But soon his smile vanished and changed into a frown. " The lady…her son was…..murdered 4 weeks ago. It was a robbery gone wrong. Open and shut case", he said, looking at the floor, " He was her only family…her husband died years ago.". Natalie looked at him…the sorrow in his eyes. Instinctively she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze." I'm sorry for her Mr. Monk…", She said. Adrian turned to face her, and took a deep breathe and said, " Me too…me too…". They both stared into each others eyes. Natalie spoke up, "What you did, was a really sweet gesture Mr. Monk.", she said with a smile. Adrian smiled too, " T hat was nothing.", he said. Natalie realized her hand was still on his shoulder, so she quickly took it back. " How's the coffee?", Adrian asked. To which Natalie replied with a smile, " Its really good. Thank you", she said. Adrian looked at her, no longer smiling, and said, " Well…I know you take 1 ½ spoons of sugar and you like it with a little froth, sweet and not strong but, the sugar's over and the something seems to be wrong with the frothing machine…so…I understand if its not that good." Natalie didn't feel the need to ask him how he knew all this. But why would he notice all this was a question she asked herself. It was something so small yet it made her feel so much altogether. It's a weirdly satisfying feeling…when someone notices the smallest things about you…and Natalie felt just the same right now. She suddenly remembered what had happened inside Captain's cabin, so she decided to apologize. " Its good Mr. Monk..really. And, about what happened inside..i didn't mean to sound rude or anything but I just – i-ah, " she said, but before she could complete her apology, two men in suits came towards them. " Mr. Monk…and you must be Ms. Teeger, the assistant. I'm special agent James Wallace and this Is Ryan Miller.", the man in a grey suit said. He was tall and had a muscular built, Natalie noticed. The other guy in the black suit said, " We are from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We'll be supervising the Dimitri Vladimir case. I believe you both of have been informed of that. We will start the debriefing in 5 , the captains room. See you both there." And they both walked away. Natalie and Monk followed them. Before they entered the captain's room, Monk stopped and placed his hand on Natalie's shoulder and turned her gently towards him."Hey listen…", he said. Natalie took a sharp breathe in when she felt his hand grip her shoulder. She turned to face him too. "Its okay. I know you weren't being rude…", he said. Natalie heard the words but she couldn't quite understand…she was too distracted with his hand on her shoulder. She trembled when, while speaking his thumb gently rubbed her skin near the color bone. " You should know, that I tried to stop you from doing this, not because I don't think you're capable enough…I think you'll be really good at this. You're intelligent and smart too when it comes to these situations ..but..I just care about you okay? well, umm a lot.", he said and stammered a little. Natalie managed to smile while breathing heavily. " I know you care about me Mr. Monk. But I wanna do this with you because…well…I care about you too…a lot. And I don't want you doing this all alone.", she said. Adrian smiled and said, "Thank you Natalie…". Natalie asked with a puzzled look, "For what?". Adrian chuckled, " Everything.", he said. Then he slowly lowered his hand while looking inside the cabin, where Leland and the agents from the Bureau were talking. He was too distracted to notice that his hand slowly slid down her shoulder to her arm, and his finger tips slowly brushed past her elbow..to her wrist…slightly touched her fingers and then the contact was lost. It left Natalie breathless….the way his soft fingertips slid down slowly across ..and touched every portion of her left hand. " We should head inside", he said. Natalie nodded, she shook her head a little to brush away what she felt inside, and went past him. Adrian slowly looked at his hand and his fingers…he felt something…something good. He ignored it and went inside.

The debrief started. 13 days later, there's going to be a ballroom party at Dimitri's pent house. Natalie and Monk are going undercover as guests. Their fake identities are being made. They will be told what to do…and who to talk to. It wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded…and certainly going to be a lot more risky…

It's a ballroom party….so obviously Monk and Natalie will have to go undercover as a couple…

This will definitely not be easy.

 _To be continued._


End file.
